


Grodd

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait you lost to a gorilla?” Oliver asked incredulously.</p><p>“No, not a gorilla, Grodd, the telepathic gorilla,” Barry responded. He knew Oliver wouldn’t understand until he me Grodd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or Flash. This is more Arrow than Flash. I included some information about Grodd from the comics.

Team Arrow arrived in Central after a short flight. Barry’s request for help promoted the use of the Palmer Technologies Jet instead of a long drive. They arrived at Star Labs to find most of Team Flash bruised and incapacitated.

“What happened?” Oliver asked full of concern,

“Gorilla Grodd set a trap and we walked right into it,” Barry said frustrated. Even he still had bruises making Felicity wonder how badly hurt he had been in the first place since he heals fast.

“Wait, you lost to a gorilla?” Oliver asked.

“No not a gorilla, Grodd, the telepathic Gorilla,” Barry explained. He knew Oliver wouldn’t understand until he me Grodd.

Oliver pursed his lips and Barry knew he was making fun of him in his head.

“Did you try feeding it bananas?” Thea asked while trying to suppress a giggle.

“No no no no no no,” an injured Joe said shaking his head emphatically. “Grodd does not like bananas. They piss him off.”

“I would stop laughing,” Caitlyn advised opening surveillance footage of Barry and Grodd fighting, “You certainly won’t be laughing when Grodd sends you flying into the side of a building,”

Everyone flinched when Barry slide down the slide of the building onto the ground. 

“What exactly are we up against then?” Diggle asked.

“A super intelligent gorilla that can control minds,” Cisco said.

Oliver’s eyes cut to Felicity, “Why does this sound like one of those shows you watch?”

She shrugged, “What’s the game plan?”

“Grodd was a gorilla that Star Labs used to experiment on. He has the ability to manipulate person’s minds. We came up with some technology to keep him out of our minds but as you can see,” Barry said nodding to the footage, “that didn’t work.”

“So on top of the telepathy thing he’s a master strategist?” Diggle said.

Those of members of Team Flash that could nod their head without pain, did so.

“What is it that he’s after?” Felicity asked.

“He wants to make humans pay for what they did to him.” Barry said, “He wants to make us extinct.”

“We can’t let that happen,” Thea quipped.

“Last week he kidnapped a scientist working on a virulent strain of virus that would affect humans and not monkeys. He has the virus but no effective way to spread it. There are two labs that carry the device he needs.”

“I suppose you have a plan,” Oliver said replaying the moment on the screen where Grodd timed Barry’s run perfectly, catching him and tossing him around like a rag doll. Oliver was going to need a seriously large arrow to carry the amount of tranquilizer necessary to put that ape to sleep.

“I do,” Barry replied.

“It better be a plan that doesn’t put Oliver anywhere near that beast,” Felicity mumbled to herself.

-*-

Felicity sat by herself behind some computers set up in an abandoned building. Barry’s brilliant plan was to bait Grodd to take the tech from both labs. Since Team Flash didn’t have the manpower to cover both labs he asked Team Arrow to assist and cover the other lab. Caitlyn developed a tranquilizer that would be strong enough to knock Grodd out. Cisco had already developed special arrows and syringes to deliver the dosage fast. They figured he was more likely to show up at Star Labs since this was the lab he probably wanted to destroy the most.

For obvious reasons she was not allowed to run the operation from Star Labs so she was stuck inside what she called “the haunted warehouse,” by herself. The building was old. It was made of iron which made the occasional noise as it contracted in the cool of the night. She also thought the little scurrying noises she heard were rats. She had her feet propped up. Nothing was going to be crawling up her legs.   
She detected movement outside Star Labs and immediately informed the team. They were getting ready to engage when she felt a strong release of breath behind her neck. She froze. In the reflection of the screens she could see the face of a very large gorilla standing behind her. She swallowed and slowly turned around.

“Hi,” she said innocently looking the gorilla in his eyes. This was so not a part of the plan.

“Where is the device?” the gorilla asked in her head.

“Uh you’ll have to be more specific Mr. Grodd.”

He leaned closer to her and roared,

“Wow, I’m in my own King Kong movie!” Felicity eyes widened in horror, out of all the things her mouth could say, she referenced the movie with the oversize ape.

“King Kong?” she heard the gorilla query in her head. 

Her mind immediately pulled up the movie in her mind and played it for him.

“I am not an over sized gorilla that is interested in human females,” the voice in her head snarled.

“Oh I know,” she said, thoughts of Oliver flying around in her head.

Grodd grimaced for a moment before continuing “I want to know where the device is? I saw you leave Star Labs,”

“It’s still at Star Labs,” Felicity replied honestly.

“You mean that idiot was foolish enough not to move it?” Grodd asked.

“Yes,” she said thinking of the trap they set up at both labs. She cursed herself for not redirecting her thoughts quickly enough.

“Ah, a trap,” Grodd said. “I suppose something mundane like that is all you humans are capable of,”

“Mundane!” Felicity’s mind immediately protested, her mind flying through everything in her life that wasn’t mundane.

“Stop thinking so fast,” Grodd ordered.

“I can’t stop thinking, that’s like telling me to stop breathing, I can’t do that either, not that I’m telling you to stop my breathing. That would be a bad thing, definitely a bad thing,”

“You are the most infuriating human I have ever met!”

Felicity gave him a sheepish look, “there’s isn’t any chance I could convince you that not all humans are bad?”

He growled at her, “that is an impossible thing to prove,”

“It’s not,” Felicity protested, her mind recalling the time she hacked into a lab that performed tests on animals and created havoc in their system.

“You think one deed redeems your species?” Grodd asked.

“I think you shouldn’t judge an entire species by the inhumane deeds of a few?” she responded.

“You are the most intelligent human I have met so it puzzles my why you would be under the assumption that it is a few. Man is a cruel creature.” 

“Nature is cruel. Survival of the fittest,” Felicity countered remembering all of those videos of lions hunting. She had felt sorry for the poor gazelles.

Grodd started showing Felicity his life. His life in the jungle where he was born and the day a man ripped him away from his mother. He showed her his life in a cage. He showed her the sewers of Central City. He made sure to make her see how he suffered.

“You are nothing but one of those gazelles to me!” Grodd said lifting his hand to swing at her when he turned around suddenly and caught four of the eight arrows that were headed for him from three different directions.

Two missed while two landed on his leg and he immediately pulled them out. He threw the arrows back at the green archer that was perched at the end of the roof. The archer ducked out of the way in time as the Arrows flew past him and pierced through the wall. Felicity let out a breath of relief that they missed Oliver. She did notice that he paused to note the force at which those arrows had been sent at him. 

“You tricked me,” Grodd said running forward to where the red archer was perched in the roof on the opposite side to the green one.

He caught the next wave of arrows but the Flash had arrived while he was focused on the archers and injected him with a large dose of the tranquilizer. Grodd movements slowed down and he was tilting dangerously to one side.

“I think one more should work, just in case” Oliver said firing another arrow into Grodd’s leg.

The ape toppled over on to his side. Oliver jumped down and headed immediately to his girlfriend.

“You ok?” he asked cupping her face in his hands.

“Do you know how hard it was not to think about the emergency button that I pressed to alert you that I was in danger? I had to think of all sorts of things. I may have flashed him some of our more intimate moments too at the beginning when I was struggling for things to think of,” she confessed. “You know these days you’re hardwired into my thoughts.”

Oliver smiled at her. A Felicity that babbled was a safe Felicity.

“That is one large gorilla!” Diggle stated watching Grodd in awe. 

"Yet you missed your shots," Thea commented sarcastically. 

Diggled glared at her and handed the extra bow and quiver back to Oliver. “What do we do with him now?”

“I’m not sure, I really hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Barry confessed scratching the back of his head.

“I have an idea,” Felicity said, “but we will have to keep him sedated until I can get the building ready for him,”

-*-

Grodd awoke in a large empty building. He knew it wasn’t the warehouse where he had encountered the human named Felicity. Once he could stand properly, he tested the strength of the outer walls with a strong punch. It didn’t even form a dent. He concluded the walls were reinforced. There were strong I beams running along the ceiling that seemed to have no purpose structurally. It was almost as if they had been placed there for him. In one corner of the room there were books that were three times the size of normal human books. He picked up one and opened it. They had been adjusted for his size. 

“Good morning Grodd,” a voice boomed through the building.

Grodd looked around. One wall of the building was covered in televisions screens and the image of Felicity was on it.

“I hope the accommodations are suitable. I tried my best to make sure all of your needs would be accommodated. I even made sure you had intelligent diversions to entertain you,” she said nodding to the book in his hand. “I know you can’t respond to me yet. I’m still working on finding a way for you to do that. I do look forward to continuing our conversation on why humanity should not be wiped off the face of the earth. Until then, enjoy lunch.”

The screen went blank, immediately being replaced with a television programme about a group of humans trying to restore the habitat of primates in the jungles of South America. She was trying to reprogramme him the way she did her computers. He was the master of manipulation not her. This attempt would fail.

His lunch arrived on a mechanized conveyor belt that delivered a large crate of fruits through a doorway in the south side of the building. He would study that area for weaknesses soon but at the moment he knew he needed nourishment. He noted not a single banana. Instead there was a variety of fruits but one particular fruit caught his attention. It had been the fruit that he used to eat in his native jungle. He and a few of the other young apes used to fight for them. He felt a warm familiar feeling in his chest that he associated with memories of his mother. Ok maybe one human might survive his plans but that was only because she was intelligent and he needed someone to talk to until he could find a way to make all the other primates as intelligent as him. Perhaps he could manipulate her into helping him with the goal to replace Central City with Gorilla City.

As he finished off the last of the fruit, a plan started forming in his head to escape his current imprisonment. Soon he would be able to exact his revenge on humanity.


	2. Grodd's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow. This was written for vampirehunter555 at FF.net.

The first thing Felicity became aware of was the pounding in her head. Her last memory was leaving QI without her bodyguard to run down to the coffee shop for a desperately needed drink. She was accustomed to making the run maybe too accustomed since she now appeared to be bound to a chair at an unknown location. She didn't want to open her eyes yet since she knew that would make the headache worse, so she chose to listen to the sounds around her. She heard nothing distinctive. She decided to crack an eye open to take a little peak. She instantly regretted it as the light made her head pound more. She thought about trying to sleep some more but it was difficult to sleep in a chair.

Eventually she heard a door open and some feet shuffle in. She kept her head down as if she was still asleep. Perhaps they might say something about where she was being kept that might be of use.

"Is she awake yet?" one man asked.

"Doesn't look so," another responded.

"Then wake her up."

She felt the man put his hands on her shoulder and start shaking her.

"I'm awake," she croaked out, her voice horse. The shaking was worse than the light.

"Good, we need you to say these lines into the camera," the man said holding a piece of paper in front of her.

She slowly opened on eye. The light still irritated her. She glanced at the paper and all of the words were blurry.

"I need my glasses to read," she told them.

Both men looked at the other clueless. One eventually left the room, returning a little while later with her glasses. He shoved it on her face and held the paper in front of her again while the other held up a voice recorder to her mouth. She looked at the paper and realised it was a ransom demand. Felicity internally sighed with relief. It could have been so much worse. If one of their enemies had gotten a hold of her she didn't want to think what might have happened to her. She read the note. Once they contacted Oliver, he would find her. He was probably already tearing the city apart looking for her.

Sometime later after her headache had eased she heard a commotion outside. She smiled to herself. Her husband had found her. After the noise died down she heard someone approaching the door.

"Oliver," she called out, "I'm in here,"

"Not Oliver, little one," an all too familiar voice inside her head said, "Grodd,"

The door swung open to reveal Caitlyn Snow.

"Caitlyn, help me. It's not safe Grodd is here."

Caitlyn smiled, "I know. He was too big to fit through that door so I came to get you instead."

"What?" Felicity asked confused. "You are working with Grodd?"

"Yes, we've come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"But Caitlyn,"

Caitlyn slapped her, causing her head to rotate to one side, "I prefer to go by the name Killer Frost now."

Caitlyn placed her hands on the handcuffs, froze them, then broke them off.

Felicity looked on in wonder, "the accident," she muttered.

"Yes the accident caused by the Flash did this to me. Every bad thing in my life has happened because of the Flash and I'm going to ruin his life the way he ruined mine."

"Now stand up, Grodd is waiting outside,"

When Felicity didn't move, Caitlyn formed a snow ball in her hand and dropped it into Felicity's lap.

"I am asking nicely Felicity, the next snowball can be you," she threatened.

Felicity reluctantly stood up and was lead outside to where Grodd was waiting for them. Caitlyn pulled out a syringe an injected her. Felicity's whole world went dark again.

**B-1**

When she next awoke she was handcuffed to a bed in a large warehouse.

"Hello Felicity," Grodd said inside her head.

"Hello Grodd," Felicity reluctantly opened her eyes and looked around the room for the large gorilla. When she spotted him she looked directly at him, "Any chance I could get some aspirin for the headache?"

His large arm pointed to the bedside table where a glass of water and two tablets sat. Felicity eagerly swallowed them. She doubted they went through all of the trouble of kidnapping her just to kill her with some pills. She didn't know if she should be scared. It had been 3 months since she last spoke to Grodd after he found a way out of the warehouse where she had been keeping him. Before he left, she felt like she had started to build a reasonable friendship with him.

"You should be scared, this is not a friendship," Grodd said in her head.

"I can't have any privacy," she responded back to him.

"No, you didn't give me any," Grodd responded.

"That because you wanted to hurt people,"

"You want to escape and put me back in that cage."

"It wasn't a cage,"

"It may have been a little larger than my cage at Star Labs but it was still a cage,"

"Grodd in society when people break the rules they are put in jail. You were breaking the rules," Felicity informed him.

"I don't recognize human society. I will build my own society, my own city, Gorilla City and I will use Central City to do it," he told her angrily.

Before she could respond a door Felicity hadn't noticed on the other side of the warehouse opened and Caitlyn strolled in.

"You're controlling Caitlyn aren't you?" she asked Grodd.

"No I am not. She is here of her own free will. You could say she agrees with me about man's cruelty."

"I can't believe that,"

"He isn't using mind control on me," Caitlyn said joining in on the conversation. "In fact, I'm teaching him how to use his mind control successfully. His first few attempts were disastrous. It was obvious that their minds had been manipulated. General Eiling was a perfect example of that. I studied the brain wave patterns of persons while Grodd was manipulating them. We tested various methods and eventually we were successful. Let me show you one of our successful test subjects. Would you call her in Grodd?" Caitlyn said looking over to the large gorilla.

This time Iris walked through the doorway into the building. She appeared to be surprised that she was there but she still walked calmly over to Grodd.

"Can you report your day to us?" Caitlyn demanded of her.

Iris started listing off everything she did from what time she awoke, to her latest disagreement with Barry. Caitlyn smirked.

"Great tomorrow, you're going to tell Barry that you wish your father never took him in,"

Iris wanted to argue but she looked up at Grodd and nodded.

"You're the one causing the problems between Barry and Iris!" Felicity said.

Caitlyn gave her a blistering smile, "Iris means the world to Barry. I intend to make his world an arctic wasteland,"

"Barry doesn't deserve that," Felicity said. Recently she had spent hours reassuring Barry that his problems with Iris would pass. It was just a phase where you pushed the other person away sort of like the phase she went through with Oliver except Iris was Oliver and Barry was Felicity.

Caitlyn ignored Felicity, "Once Iris leaves here, she forgets about this place but she knows to return at night."

"Is that what you want to do to me?" Felicity asked her.

"Unfortunately, we can't use it on you because we need your mind to function without interference. Grodd's control can affect the creative part of the brain and we need you to be very creative for us so instead we will have to use the good old fashioned way to control you. Do what we ask or else Iris and your team will be eliminated? It would be very easy for Iris to call Oliver and tell him she has a lead on you. He would come without a second thought. Grodd has been itching to put some arrows into him."

"What do you want me to do?" Felicity asked.

"You are going to build me a portable computer that I can use," Grodd said.

"What?" Felicity replied.

"Grodd wants a user friendly computer built to the specifications of your set-up at the Arrow headquarters. Don't ask me why, but he insisted he wanted you to do it. He thinks you will be able to customize it perfectly for him."

"And if I say no?"

"Iris makes a call," Caitlyn smiled.

"Caitlyn please don't make me do this," Felicity pleaded.

"Its Killer Frost," she sneered at her. She nodded to Grodd before Iris pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Ok, I'll do it but I'll need some time to design the user interface but I can give you the list of parts I'll need for the operating system."

"Excellent, I'll bring a few more minions by tomorrow for Grodd to practice on and they should be able to pick up all the parts you need but don't count on any of the wireless receivers arriving any time soon."

**B-2**

Despite being held hostage Felicity was actually enjoying the challenge of building a portable computer for a gorilla. The user interface was going to be a challenge. She needed to measure the size of Grodd's fingers and test his dexterity. She also needed to determine a comfortable weight for the system. She spent the day making Grodd do all sorts of weird hand exercises. If it happened to be extremely frustrating for the Gorilla she claimed she had no control over that. When his minions arrived, she watched in fascination as Grodd worked his control on them. They were each given separate lists of parts to source. She also requested a measuring tape.

To determine an acceptable weight for the system, she made him walk around with weights to see what was comfortable for him. She started him off at fifty pounds and slowly increased him. Felicity was fascinated by the Grodd physical capabilities. She was able to determine where his limits were and she was sure that would be information that Team Flash and Arrow could use but she forced her mind to focus away from those thoughts. Grodd was always listening in on her thoughts but she had discovered that when she thought about too many things at the same time, he would not understand what was going on. He also hated it when she thought of Oliver and her brain was hard wired to think of Oliver.

"Why do you keep thinking about that one male all the time?" he asked her. "It's annoying."

"He's my husband. I love him. I miss him. I share my life with him. He is my partner in every possible way so when I'm away from him for a long time I can't help but think of him. I think you'll find that the amount of time that I think about him is directly proportional to the amount of time I'm away from him."

"You don't need that idiot. You're perfectly capable of surviving on your own,"

"Surviving yes but I want to do more than survive," Felicity said.

"Are my goals any different to yours?" Grodd asked.

Felicity let the conversation lull at that point, choosing to focus on her task instead. She decided that she could use a 55 inch television as the monitor for his system. Using specially designed hinges she could attach it to a specialized tower with a keyboard and mouse embedded so that Grodd would essentially have an oversized laptop. If would be easier to build a laptop than to attempt a tablet.

Later that evening, Iris arrived to report on her day but Caitlyn had not arrived yet. Grodd ordered Iris to sit with Felicity.

"Iris, can you tell me how Oliver is doing?" Felicity asked her. By her calculations she had now been gone three days.

"He's not good. They found your kidnappers but not you. Digg says he has descended back into his island psyche."

A heavy weight settled on Felicity's shoulder. She needed to get out of there for Oliver.

"You are not going anywhere," Grodd reminded her in her head.

Felicity looked at Iris, "you can't remember anything during the day?"

"Nothing, everything is fine except for this burning desire to be as mean as possible to Barry. It's a compulsion I can't resist. I won't even miss time when I get back to my apartment tonight. The only time I know I'm being controlled is when I walk through that door and see Grodd."

**B-3**

Caitlyn eventually arrived exhausted but ready to grill Iris on her day. Grodd decided he needed to retrieve some items from a chemical processing plant outside of Central City. Felicity had gathered during the day that Dr. Wells had left him with instructions on how to make other apes like him. Grodd was currently doing the ground work to implement his plan. That left Felicity with Caitlyn and Iris, she was sure she could handle both women. Now that she could think freely, she could come up with a plan to get out of there. She couldn't trust Iris though, her friend was programmed to tell Caitlyn everything. She needed to do this on her own.

A plan started forming in her head. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. With the door open she pretended to slip on the floor and on the way down she flung out her hand to grasp on to the nearest object which happened by the incoming water pipe under the sink and she managed to break it. Water started gushing everywhere. Caitlyn laughed at her but that was the distraction she wanted. Felicity slowly stood up and limped out of the bathroom where the water was flooding onto the ground. It was beginning to spill out of the bathroom into the rest of the warehouse.

"I always thought your heels were a bit too high sometimes," Caitlyn teased cruelly.

Felicity shrugged. "The water's going to flood this warehouse. Any chance you could perhaps, freeze it at the source until we can get a plumber?"

"Oh is that your plan, get a plumber in here to try and escape while Grodd is gone?" Caitlyn asked. "I guess you really are useless without a wireless signal. I thought you would have a better plan than that," Caitlyn turned to Iris, "You have to obey me, if Felicity takes one step towards that door, you tackle her, understood,"

Iris looked helplessly at Felicity, "understood,"

Caitlyn walked confidently forward to the bathroom to deal with the water.

"I'm going to go turn on the heat or I'll freeze to death," Felicity said. Fortunately the heater was in the opposite direction to the door.

As Felicity slipped behind Iris, she withdrew her phone from her purse. She had noticed that when Iris was going to call Oliver she had simply slid her hand across the top to unlock it. There was no code which would make this simple. She quickly pulled up the message function on the phone:

Grodd holding me in CC

Trust only Barry

Iris and Cait compromised

Ping Iris's phone

She hit send as she reached the heater. She deleted the message quickly, and hid the phone behind her back as Caitlyn returned.

"I need some new clothes," Felicity said as she started to tremble.

"They can dry on you," the brunette responded not caring about the distress her former friend was in.

"I'll catch a cold," the blonde pointed out. "Grodd wants me to finish his computer quickly. I can't do that if I'm sick,"

Caitlyn appeared to be thinking it over. "Iris give her your clothes,"

"What?" Iris asked even though she started taking her clothes off already.

"I can't take her clothes," Felicity protested.

"Iris will wear your wet ones," Caitlyn said with a wicked smile. "Yes, Iris will get sick, and I'll find some way to blame it on Barry. Perfect,"

Felicity sighed angrily; she strode forward, unzipping her dress as she went. She used the material of the dress to hide the cell phone in her hand. She placed the dress over Iris's purse and slipped the phone back into the purse. Felicity took Iris's top but it was a tight fit. Iris's pants wouldn't fit her either. She had a bigger ass.

"When Grodd gets back, we'll send Iris out to get you some clothes,"

Felicity's dress was big in some placed for Iris. The poor girl had started to tremble violently.

"Great, I was getting tired of wearing the same clothes for the last few days," Felicity replied.

Felicity grabbed Iris's hand and dragged her over to the heater to keep warm. For appearance sake, she glared at Caitlyn. By now, Oliver would have pinged the phone and they would know where she was. It was just a matter for waiting. She needed to start focusing her mind on other matters now, like undoing the mind control. She would have to focus on asking Grodd more about his plan and the mind control tests.

**B-4**

The following day, Felicity struck up a conversation with Grodd concerning Dr. Wells.

"Did you know he was from the future?"

"Dr. Wells told me everything I needed to know. He gave me the formula for the serum to make Gorilla City. Once I have all the raw materials, Killer Frost can make the serum."

"So that's why you're working with her!" Felicity commented. "I wondered why you would need her. You're very capable on your own,"

"I don't need her, I can manipulate any scientist now into making the serum for me."

"Ah but Caitlyn did say that when you need to be creative the underlying compulsion interferes with that. I imagine that serum is quite complex. You need someone not under your control."

"But as Caitlyn so rightly pointed out, there are other ways of controlling people," Grodd responded. He stopped and sniffed the air before roaring loudly.

Felicity guessed correctly this time. Oliver had arrived but one moment she was standing in front of an angry Grodd and the next the world blurred around her. She was now standing in the abandoned area outside of Central City where Oliver had started training Barry.

"Barry!"

"Can't talk got to go help the guys with Grodd,"

A blur of red followed behind him as he left her behind. Felicity was not good at waiting particularly since she had no way of communicating with the team to find out what was going on. Ten minutes later Barry returned with Oliver.

"Dude you're heavy," Barry said bending over to catch his breath.

"Felicity," Oliver said pulling her straight into his arms, he buried his head in her hair. She felt hot tears soaking the back of her shirt.

"It's ok, I'm here now Oliver, I'm here," she said rubbing his back soothingly. She inhaled deeply, relaxing at the familiar smell that was her husband. She had missed him.

She looked at Barry, "Did you get Grodd?"

"No he got away,"

"He's probably going to Caitlyn," she said.

"We figured from your message that he had Iris and Caitlyn under some type of mind control so we have them sedated at Star Labs,"

"We have a lot to talk about," Felicity said sadly. She would have to break the news to Barry about Caitlyn but right now her priority was her husband.

**B-5**

Felicity was back at her office in Queen Incorporated. She looked up from her desk, out to where Gerry sat. There were four large men guarding the doors, all trusted friends of Digg that had been hired to be her bodyguards. Felicity of course thought four was too much but the rest of Team Arrow said whatever Oliver needed to feel that she was safe, she would have to accept. They were not going back to Island Oliver ever again. Her husband had apparently been completely intolerable in her absence.

Her mind wandered to Grodd. They had never found him. She set up alerts on her system to notify of any chemicals stolen from industrial plants. She knew Grodd was not going to give up on his goal and that was the only way she could think of to track his movements at the moment. Cisco was also looking for a way for the team to resist Grodd's mind control.

"Penny for your thoughts, not that your thoughts are worth a penny, they are obviously worth way more than that," her husband said.

She smiled up at him, "usually I'm the one correcting myself like that,"

"What can I say I missed you Mrs. Queen,"

Felicity walked around her desk and wrapped her hands around her husband's neck. She looked up into his eyes, "I missed you too Mr. Queen."

Their lips soon connected in a passionate kiss that Felicity swore she felt in every nerve ending in her body. She may not need Oliver for basic survival but her soul needed him to truly live and enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I challenged myself to write a 10,000 word story but it’s currently at 11,000 words, 28 pages and it’ll probably hit 40 pages by the time I’m finished. What I want to know is if readers prefer one long shot or should I post it in chapters over the course of a few days? The story is written in sections so it would be very easy to make each section a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
